Question: Jessica has driven her car for a total of $72$ miles since she started driving daily. She has been driving $6$ miles each day. For how many days has Jessica been driving?
Answer: The number of days that Jessica has been driving is the total number of miles driven divided by the number of miles driven each day. $72\text{ miles} \div 6\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days driving}$ $72\text{ miles} \div 6\text{ miles per day} = 12\text{ days}$